


Only One Knows

by Little_Miss_Glitterpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Glitterpants/pseuds/Little_Miss_Glitterpants





	1. Chapter 1

Harry couldn’t stop watching the map. Those two little feet, pacing back and forth. He wondered what was on Draco’s mind, what was keeping him from sleeping. This was the fourth sleepless night in a row that the two of them had shared, although only one knew it. Ever since that run in the library, Harry couldn’t get Draco off his mind. It had been a Saturday morning and Draco was in his flannel pajamas, hair ungelled, a cup of pumpkin juice hidden behind a stack of books. He looked like a completely different person. A completely hot person. Harry couldn’t help but stare. Draco stretched, and glanced up. Harry was sure he looked a sight. He had bedhead from hell, sleep in his eyes, and his mouth hanging open, probably with a bead of drool gathering in the corner. Draco had blushed a little bit and looked back to his books. Harry had turned around and left. Now he found himself staring at an old piece of parchment and wondering what the other boy was thinking.

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

Draco couldn’t sleep, so he paced. “Stupid Potter”, he thought “Get out of my head!” All week he had been distracted. Even Snape noticed that something was up when he dropped his entire set of scales into the cauldron, along with the ingredients he was supposed to be weighing, ruining both the scales and the potion. He’d been walking into suits of armor, getting lost on the way to classes, and spilling pumpkin juice on his tie, all over ~~sexy~~ stupid Harry Potter. It wasn’t his fault that he was in the library that morning. In fact, he had gotten up early just to _avoid seeing people_. He sat down, only to rise a moment later, restless. Ugh, curse that Potter, with his green eyes and his crazy hair. Draco paused to think. Harry had looked rather ragged at dinner, with bags under his eyes and frequent yawns. Not that Draco would admit to having looked at him at all, let alone multiple times. But still. Potter looked tired. Could he be thinking about Saturday too? It was too much to hope for, so Draco collapsed onto his bed and fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry slept through breakfast, half of Care of Magical Creatures and as soon as he walked in Hagrid sent him to Madam Pomfrey. “Yeh can’t learn nuthin’ when yer not awake. Get yerself tergether and be on time tomorrow” he had said. Harry just nodded and turned towards the castle. Instead of going to the infirmary, however, he just wandered the halls. He knew that 6th year Hufflepuffs had Potions this block, so he wasn’t worried about Snape catching him. Any other teacher was like to believe he was on his way to Madam Pomfrey based on his bedraggled state. As he wandered the castle he found himself remembering just how lovely that blush had looked dancing across Draco’s pale cheeks. He didn’t even know Malfoys _could_ blush! Harry wondered if the blush reached elsewhere on Draco’s porcelain skin. He himself blushed before he glanced up, and wasn’t surprised to find himself in the dungeons. He wondered where the Slytherin Common Room was and what Draco’s bed felt like and he just blushed harder.  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Draco didn’t oversleep, but just barely. He still managed to fall asleep in Professor Binns class after only ten minutes of the ghost’s droning. He found himself dreaming of Harry, and how he had looked on Saturday. Hair even messier than usual, low slung pajama pants that showed an inch of golden skin, the hint of a happy trail disappearing under the flannel. The look Harry had given him was nothing he’d ever seen before. Pansy always looked at him like she was ready to eat him alive, but when he had caught Harry staring, the boy looked like he had seen sweet Baby Jesus himself descend from the sky. Draco was pretty sure he’d even spotted a bit of drool pooling in the corner of the other boys lips. He couldn't help but blush. "Potter was hot when he wasn’t obnoxious. Okay, even when he was obnoxious he was hot. Potter was just attractive, jeez.", he admitted to himself. Draco roused, and announced that he was going to the lavatory before walking out of class. He turned the other way instead, and headed back to his Common Room, wondering what Harry was doing right now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Classes had ended for the day, but Harry was in no mood for socializing. Instead he went out to the lake to see if he could find some peace and quiet, or see if the giant squid would make an appearance. He plopped down under a shady tree, and promptly fell asleep. When he awoke it was dark out and there were stars twinkling brightly in the sky. He made his way back to the castle, sure that Ron and Hermione were looking for him. He was taking the long way around to the Gryffindor Common Room when he heard footsteps down the hallway. Ducking, he hid himself in a nook behind a tapestry and listened to the steps as they passed him. Relief at not having been caught out of bed flooded him and he peeked out, only to spot that beautiful blonde head disappearing down the corridor. Startled by who he saw, he tripped leaving his niche and landed with a loud thud as the breath was knocked from his body. 

* * *

Draco heard something loud fall behind him and stopped short. There was nowhere to hide, so he decided to do the exact opposite – Confront whatever was back there. He turned, and saw a body laying on the floor, slowly moving to get up. A body, he observed, that had Gryffindor robes and a shock of black hair. “Shit,” he thought, “it’s Harry.” He forced back the blush that was threatening to creep up his cheeks and did his best to calm the butterflies in his stomach before he approached the boy.

* * *

 

Harry groaned and sat up, only to see a pale, slender hand outstretched towards him. “Need a hand?” He looked up into Draco’s silver eyes, grabbed his hand, and pulled himself up until he was level with the Slytherin where he simply stared, unable to come up with something that wasn't embarassing . Draco’s hair was falling out of its usual slicked back state, and a few pieces had fallen into the boys eyes. “You should leave your hair down more.” Harry said, at the same time Draco blurted out, “We should talk.”


End file.
